The present invention relates generally to laser pointing systems, and more particularly to an optical alignment mechanism which permits the optics of a laser beam relay to be positioned and secured coincident with the gimbal axis of a laser pointing system.
A variety of optical elements can be selected for use as a laser beam relay, depending upon its purpose and application. These range from a simple conduit, mirrors, and lenses to sophisticated photomultiplier systems described in such texts as "Semiconductor Lasers and Heterojunction LEDs" by H. Kressel and J. Butler, published in New York by Academic Press in 1977, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference.
The general purpose of a relay is to forward the transmission of a received signal. Electromechanical relays are capable of forwarding signals by simply being in electrical contact with a circuit. Laser beam relays forward optical signals that need to be optically directed towards the destination.
The task of optically aligning the output of laser beam relay systems is alleviated to some extent, by the systems disclosed in the following U.S. Patents, the disclosures of
U.S. Pat. No. 2,868,063 issued to Weiss; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,215 issued to Cornillault; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,204 issued to Dye; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,384 issued to Eisler; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,017 issued to Jimbou et al; and PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,758 issued to Godfrey et al.
The Weiss reference discloses an adjustable mirror system for a monochromator in which a mirror support is provided with a three point adjustable suspension. The support and its mirrors are adjustable forward and backward along the optical axis of the system, and are adjustable about an axis parallel to the path of a ray passing between the centers of the angularly related mirrors. The support and mirrors are also adjustable about an axis parallel to the intersection of the plans of the angularly related mirrors. The support for the angularly disposed mirrors comprises a plate supported by three adjustment screws.
Eisler shows a micropositioning system which enables the precise positioning of optical elements in any orthogonal direction and about any desired axis. Cornillault is directed to an apparatus for aligning a three axis laser telemetery system and Godfrey et al describe boresighting of an airborne designator laser.
In Jimbou et al a laser beam enters a laser beam reflection system through an aperture in a welding head housing which is adapted to be rotated around an axis. Dye discloses an automatic alignment mechanism for use in a reciprocal tracking laser communicator. Electromechanical means, responsive to received optical energy reflected by mirror and focused onto a detector, rotates a transceiver in accordance with the location of the blur circle of energy on a detector so that the transceiver is aligned with the source of the optical transmission.
While the references cited above are instructive, a need remains for a laser relay positioning system. The present invention is intended to satisfy that need.